Obsession
by midnightdusk
Summary: Ginny Weasley finds herself fascinated with Draco Malfoy and is determined to figure out the mystery behind him.
1. Chapter One

**Obsession**

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley finds herself fascinated with Draco Malfoy and is determined to figure out the mystery behind him.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, although, like many I wish I did because I could be filthy rich and everybody would love me. :)

**A/N –** I am dreadful at keeping up with stories, but I have holidays at the moment so hopefully this one might actually be continued. Anywho, like always I would love it if people demanded me to continue this story, express their undying love for my stories, and tell me this through reviewing over and over and over and over...

**Chapter One**

Ginny Weasley watched him from across the hall. Gryffindors never watched Slytherins unless it was to glare or laugh at them, so not even the most observant student would realize what she was doing. As much as she despised him, loathed him, maybe even hated him she couldn't help watching him. It occurred to her months ago when she first started following him with her eyes that it was going to be an especially bad thing for her, she was notorious for being intrusive, curious and determined. She had to figure him out, she just had to! Even though she saw the cocky, arrogant, cruel exterior, sometimes, very rarely she would catch him off his guard, she could see something more to him. The fact remained, whether it was just out of sheer curiosity, or, something more, Ginny Weasley had become completely obsessed with Draco Malfoy.

Obsessed was maybe not the word to describe how she felt about him, she didn't think about him every single moment of the day, just every second moment. From the gossip she'd heard from her roommates, and just because she too had eyes she knew he was a good looking guy, what with his tall brooding looks and expensive slick clothes. And she also knew he was intelligent, secretly she'd heard Hermione whine about it to her brother, 'how can Malfoy get good marks when he doesn't even listen in class? Probably cheats his way through or something'. So it remained they too disliked him, Harry and Ron only ever referred to him as ferret face or death eater in training. That was just another aspect that fascinated her, she knew from past experiences what Malfoy's were like, they were snobby gits who mingled in the dark arts, but sometimes she'd seen something else in Draco when he didn't think anyone else was watching. Malfoys were not meant to express emotion, but she had seen Draco Malfoy do so more than once.

The only person who knew about her aim to figure out Draco Malfoy was Luna Lovegood, a wacky Ravenclaw girl in her grade. She couldn't exactly say Luna was a close friend of hers, but they had been through some stuff together, and Luna was interesting to be around. Of course Ginny wasn't naïve or gullible enough to believe some of the rubbish Luna spurted out, but it was entertaining all the same. Besides, Luna, she found out, actually was full of good advice some of the time. Luna seemed compelled by her obsession with Malfoy, so it was because of that, that Ginny found a lot of her spare time being spent with the girl.

It was Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts when this had begun, on the train to school on September the first. Ginny, once again, was left all by herself because Hermione was Head girl, and Ron and Harry had gone off by themselves. Ginny would usually hang out with Neville Longbottom, or maybe a few of the girls in her own grade but that morning was unseasonably hot and she felt like her own space. On her way to find her own carriage she had come across something that changed her for that year. Draco Malfoy, sitting in a carriage, all by himself. She hadn't made herself seen to him; she was content to peer through the glass window in the door. She had heard rumours after Voldemorts defeat that those two buffoons Malfoy hung out with were in St. Mungo's or something. But it was still surprising to her to see the boy who was pretty much controlling Slytherin alone, and further still, acting as if he didn't even care.

During that trip she had walked past his carriage more than necessary, just in case he had company. The whole trip he spent by himself. It was not exactly then she became interested in him, it was later in the night, at the feast where she became confused. As she watched him from across the hall he appeared to be exactly the same person he was the previous years. He was loud, insulting, arrogant, and commanded attention and fear from those around him.

Since that night she found herself following him, watching him, she even knew what classes he had when she had hers, just so she might be able to cross his paths in the hundreds of corridors. She didn't like him, not at all, if anything, watching him made her hate him more, but it also made her want to understand him, to figure him out.

The weeks past quickly, being in sixth year she had been given piles of work to do, not that it mattered to her, despite what others thought of her, she was actually a pretty smart girl. Spending numerous summer holidays with Hermione must have rubbed off on her when she was younger because she always got her work out of the way after dinner.

Sitting at breakfast on one late October morning she was playing with the bacon on her plate when she heard a commotion on the other side of the hall. What she saw made her almost laugh out loud. She knew that several Slytherin girls held more than obvious crushes on Draco, and from what she knew about Slytherin girls, they wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted. Pansy Parkinson, who Ginny knew as a rather crude, snobbish girl was draped all over Malfoy, so close to him that she was nearly on his lap. Smirking rather evilly Ginny couldn't help but laugh when she saw Pansy's long blonde hair fall into the sauce on Malfoy's plate, and just for a moment she saw Malfoy's eyes flicker with amusement when he saw this too. Ginny sat raptured by the scene, curious to what would happen. From what she could gather Draco Malfoy had split personalities. One Draco would have shoved Pansy off his lap and laughed at her foolishness. The other, would have welcomed the attention to show off to the school how much girls loved him. Slowly she saw him say something to Pansy whose face contorted in annoyance. She hopped off him and stalked out the hall much to the amusement of the other Slytherins. But then something happened that she didn't expect, Draco Malfoy looked up from his plate and straight at her.

A/N – Remember to review amigos!


	2. Chapter Two

**Obsession**

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley finds herself fascinated with Draco Malfoy and is determined to figure out the mystery behind him.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, although, like many I wish I did because I could be filthy rich and everybody would love me. :)

**A/N – This** chapter is from Draco's point of view. I am going to do a lot of the fic like this because then you get two sides to the story.

**Thanks to my reviewers.**

**AnitaBlake/BuffyFan –** Thankyou. Although the comment about Deep Water, yeah, it did kind of occur to me that it sort of similar, but I have a few different characters that will play a role, and I'm going to try and make it quite a bit different. Dammit! I am such a nong!

**Shadieladie **– Thankyou for reviewing, it just makes me so 'sniff sniff' happy.

**Last Chapter**

But then something happened that she didn't expect, Draco Malfoy looked up from his plate and straight at her.

**Chapter Two**

Draco Malfoy had spent his summer holidays dealing with legal people, cleaners, the goddamn ministry, every single person on the friggin planet. So, by the time it came to return to Hogwarts (which by the way he was definitely not looking forward to) he very much wanted some alone time. During the war his involvement was well known, he had never been a death eater, he found the whole killing people thing rather disturbing really. This had gone against all his father had taught him but thankfully Lucius Malfoy had been killed at the beginning of the war, so when he died, the Malfoy assets were still left to him. It's not that he loved muggles and mudbloods or anything, in fact he still didn't like them very much at all, but he tolerated them, as long as he stayed away from them he didn't really care what they did. His mother had been too unwell to deal with people, besides, she was a female and males were the ones who had to do all the business dealings, as far as Narcissa Malfoy was concerned anyway.

Draco was quite relaxed in his carriage by himself, those idiots Crabbe and Goyle, had been forced to become deatheaters but due to their lack of everything, Voldemort had thought they'd be more useful as vegetable type shells at St. Mungos. It didn't matter; he didn't need them around to 'defend' him anymore. The trip was going quite quickly, but something bothered him along the way. Sometimes, he swore somebody was watching him, he'd glance out the windows, sometimes even open the door but never would he see anybody. It was nearing the end of the trip when he had that prickly feeling as if he was being watched. This time as he looked out the door he saw a flash of red, of Weasley red.

As the weeks past he tried to wash that incident away from his mind, but soon it became apparent the youngest Weasel was stalking him! At first he was disgusted, how dare a Weasley be anywhere near him, much less follow him. But as he watched her efforts to follow him or 'blend in' she begun to grow on him, if anything she was a daily source of amusement. Now, he knew she had putrid orange like hair, wore second hand clothes (sometimes by the look of them he felt they were older) but he couldn't help feeling some sort of attraction towards her. She did have a nice body and face, and it was weird but he felt like he wanted to 'bring her out of her shell'. He'd watch her sometimes during meals, how she would sit all by herself, Potter and his lot completely ignored her, and she didn't seem to mind either. Of course, when she would look at him he'd look away and pretend he hadn't seen her. Once of twice he would imagine the look of Weasley's face (and Potter's for that matter) if he dated the young Weasel, but then it occurred to him, he had absolutely no interest in dating her, imagine what it would do to his reputation!

'Draco, mate, why do you keep staring over at the Gryffs?' Blaise Zabini, the only person he actually genuinely liked in Slytherin asked him.

Putting on his best poker face he sneered at Blaise and replied, 'Sorry mate, just get my kicks from watching Weasley attempt to eat, I swear Blaise, he looks like he was bred in a garbage dump, oh wait...he was!'

Blaise frowned, 'Draco that was nowhere near your best! Besides, it's not that Weasley you've been looking at...' Blaise replied, a slither of a smirk on his lips.

Draco froze. So Blaise had noticed.

There was no point hiding it from Blaise, he was actually quite an observant guy. 'Well surely you've noticed the Weasel watching me haven't you?' Draco replied, annoyed with himself when he couldn't help but glance at her when he said that.

Blaise shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Yeah, she's the one that's been following you around right? Don't see the problem; she's quite good looking really...'

Draco sneered at him. 'Oh, you hot for a Weasley are you Blaisy boy?' he teased.

Blaise snorted. "Oh don't worry; I won't intrude on your territory!'

Draco was about to reply scathingly when something decisively heavy and smelling strongly of some sort of perfume slid up next to him. Draco whipped around to see Pansy Parkinson sitting next to him, flittering her eyelashes in a way that made him feel sick. Ever since his fourth year she had been flirting with him, and it was really starting to get on his nerves. She wasn't the ugliest girl, but she was definitely one of the most annoying girls, and Draco really wasn't shallow enough to bed her just because she was ok looking.

'Bugger off Pansy' Draco hissed at her, he was very aware now that Weasley's eyes were on him.

Pansy frowned at him, and just moved closer to him.

'But I thought this was what you wanted Draco honey!' Pansy simpered at him.

Draco glanced at Blaise who was rolling his eyes and making slashing motions at his throat. Draco cleared his throat and pushed Pansy roughly off him, "look Parkinson, I am NOT interested in you, alright? Got it? That's good! Could you kindly leave me alone then?" Draco said calmly to her, taking interest in the different shades her face turned. Pansy stood up roughly, knocking a first year off his seat and hissed in his ear. "You know you'll come running back to me Malfoy!" He couldn't help laughing slightly, he'd never even _gone _to Pansy, let alone was planning to return to her.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him, was the Weasel still watching him. He looked up from his plate and right at her. She was looking at him, and as he looked evenly at her he saw her eyes flicker in shock. In the corner of his eye he saw Blaise smirk at him, but before any comments could be past Draco stepped up quickly and hurried out of the hall. Part of him hoped that the Weasley would follow him as he leant against the wall; the other part wondered why on earth he even wanted her to follow him. As he walked slowly back to the dungeons he thought to himself, he just wanted to get rid of her, but when he slipped into bed that night he knew that wasn't why.

**A/N -** I am just curious, do people like having different viewpoints? I probably won't do it all the time, and I won't tell you whose point of view it is. But you'll realize, and besides it's not like I'll change it halfway through a chapter anyway. So, if I do this, a lot of the time I will have overlapping scenes in chapters. But as I keep ranting, I am thinking that it's probably a good idea because what Ginny thinks Draco thinks and see's is actually wrong a lot of the time. Anywho, you know what to do, yes you know, please review!!! OH! By the way, I was considering having Blaise/Luna, what do people think of that? And, I don't know whether I should even make note of 'inter trio' romances, but I'll probably just vaguely mentioned Hermione/Ron and Harry wasn't meant for loving honey!

**Next Chapter: **

Ginny and Blaise meet.

Ginny decides she should stick up for herself.


	3. Chapter Three

**Obsession**

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley finds herself fascinated with Draco Malfoy and is determined to figure out the mystery behind him.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, although, like many I wish I did because I could be filthy rich and everybody would love me. :)

**A/N – Firstly, thankyous.**

**Seekerpeeker – **Thanks for your kind words, they mean a lot...woo! And about Ginny thinking she is being sly when she isn't, that is sort of the reason I did view points, because if I didn't it would be completely bias.

**AnitaBlake/BuffyFan **– Yea! You like the idea of a Blaise/Luna pairing. At the moment I am more enjoying writing them, but I hope sincerely that will change. Anywho, thankyou for reviewing. :)

**Lina – **Thanks for the idea about mixing the viewpoints in chapters, I might just do that. I was maybe going to do that originally but I am thinking I'll start doing that a bit further into the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Last Chapter**

As he walked slowly back to the dungeons he thought to himself, he just wanted to get rid of her, but when he slipped into bed that night he knew that wasn't why.

**Chapter Three**

Ginny fell into an uneasy sleep that night, she could have sworn she saw something close to amusement in Malfoy's eyes when he looked at her. Could it be possible that she wasn't as good at following people as she thought? And if he _did _know that she'd been following him, why didn't' he make something slack comment about it? Ginny tossed over in her bed and listened to the snores of her roommates for a moment, completely annoyed by the noise. Deciding that she wouldn't get any sleep, at least not whilst Izzy Richards still had that cold, Ginny grabbed her dressing gown and headed down to the common room.

Nobody was up; at least she doubted it because it was 2am in the morning. The common room when nobody was in there had to be one of the more comforting places she knew. Despite it holding bad memories for her, so did a lot of places and at least the flickering flames gave the room a homey feel. She sank into a rich leather couch and opened the first page of her potions textbook. Going against all Weasley traits, Ginny found she was actually quite a genius at Potions. Her family had no idea of course, she wasn't about to tell them, and it wasn't exactly in Snape's character to go out of his way to praise her. Her results were good, but in most subjects they were, that's what tends to happen when you don't have a life.

Ginny flung her book on the ground and stopped for a second, sure that somebody must have heard the clunk the book made when it hit the ground. When she heard nothing she relaxed in her seat and sighed. _Why _didn't she have a life? She was friendly enough with the girls in her grade, and the boys for that matter, but it's just...she didn't especially like any of their company. They were so...one sided, they were stereotypical in some sense, or like Luna, were completely out of it. Izzy, Amanda and Rachael the girls in her grade were all pretty friendly, but they only ever went out of their way to talk to her when there was either a ball, or she had a boyfriend.

Could it be that this sudden interest in Malfoy was just because she was, well, bored?

"Ginny?" a sleepy voice called curiously from the stairs.

Ginny turned around to see Hermione tugging her dressing gown around her, brushing her frizzy hair away from her face.

"Yeah, what?" Ginny replied, regretting the harsh tone when Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione sat down next to her on the couch and glanced briefly at the book sprawled out on the ground.

"I thought I heard something, I assume it was your book being thrown on the ground?" Hermione asked coolly.

Ginny guiltily picked the book up and glanced up at her, "Yeah, sorry about that."

Hermione rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and said, "You know Ginny, if you need help with anything I can always help you."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh slightly at that. Hermione meant well of course, but she had no idea that Ginny didn't really need or want help from anybody.

"No thanks Hermione, I think I'll be right" Ginny replied an edge to her voice. Hermione got up slowly and headed back to the stairs, but just when Ginny thought it was safe to roll her eyes at nobody in particular Hermione turned around and looked at her seriously.

"I didn't just mean in schoolwork Ginny, we've noticed you've been acting strange lately"

Ginny thought about what Hermione said for a while after that, if they had noticed her surely Malfoy would have too. Her brother and his friends never paid that much attention to her, it's not that they didn't care, but they had better things to do.

Ginny found she was disappointed at breakfast the next morning when she couldn't see Malfoy at the Slytherin table, but she frowned when she noticed another Slytherin looking at her. She recognized the boy as Malfoy's friend, and the only person she had seen him talk to without looking like he wanted to kill them. She couldn't remember his name, but she felt a small flutter in the pit of her stomach when she looked at him, he was quite a good looking guy. He was tall and quite slim, his hair was dark and messy, his eyes icy blue were deep set. She felt his gaze on her for a while before she left the hall ready to go to Potions. Ginny usually waited outside the hall for Luna because none of the Gryffindors actually did advanced Potions in her grade. As she rummaged through her bag she felt somebody standing in front of her.

"What are you doing following Draco around, Weasley?" a smooth voice said.

Ginny looked up and wasn't overly surprised when she saw the Slytherin from the hall in front of her.

"That's not really any of your business now is it Mr...?" Ginny replied silkily, surprising even herself.

A dark eyebrow rose, and he smiled slightly back at her.

"Got a bit more spark than I thought do you Weasley? I'm Blaise Zabini by the way." He replied sticking out a hand to her. Ginny hesitated before sticking out her own hand; she was surprised when he took it and kissed it. She quickly withdrew it, glaring at the boy.

He looked at her curiously before continuing, "Once again, just for my curiosity, why are you following Draco around?"

"And once again Mr. Zabini" Ginny begun sarcastically, "It's none of your god damn business!"

"Ginny!" a voice called.

Ginny and Blaise broke their eye contact and turned around to see Luna rushing towards them, butterbeer corks dangling around her neck.

Luna completely ignored Blaise and stopped in front of her. "There you are, I'd thought maybe the hooked – nose swizzwots had gotten to you!" Luna said airily. Ginny stifled a laugh, she was used to Luna's behaviour, but Blaise whose eyebrows had risen into his fringe obviously wasn't.

"Nah, don't worry Luna, I was just talking to Blaise here" Ginny replied gesturing towards the tall Slytherin.

Luna started. She looked at Blaise quickly as if she hadn't even realized he was there. Then, something happened that Ginny would never have expected, she blushed.

"Blaise Zabini, nice to meet your acquaintance" he drawled to Luna holding out his hand.

Luna's face reddened even further, and Ginny couldn't help but be a bit surprised. She watched curiously as Blaise kissed her hand and Luna stuttered a reply, "I'm L...Luna Lovegood"

Blaise smiled at her, then turned to Ginny and said, "Well just so you know, Draco _does _actually realize your following him, but for now, I ought to be off"

As he walked off Ginny could have sworn he winked at Luna. Ginny turned to find Luna had already rushed off towards Potions.

**A/N - **did you like my Blaise? From other people's fics, Blaise has become strangely one of my favourite characters! I just don't know whether I should get Blaise and Luna together or whether that would just be a bit weird. So what did you think? Hmmm...I want no NEED answers!!!

**Next Chapter:**

A Ball is announced (how cliché!) – If you have any ideas on what TYPE of ball it should be hurriedly reply to me and say. I want to know whether you think fancy dress, masquerade, or just a normal ball.

Draco and Ginny MIGHT meet, I don't know whether it will fit.

Ginny tells off Professor Snape.


	4. Chapter Four

**Obsession**

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley finds herself fascinated with Draco Malfoy and is determined to figure out the mystery behind him.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, although, like many I wish I did because I could be filthy rich and everybody would love me. :)

**A/N – OK thanks to reviewers, I love you. Sniff sniff, I really do. **

**AnitaBlake/BuffyFan** – Thanks for reviewing and your kind words about Blaise, because I like Blaise.

**crazyness427 **– Thanks. And about Blaise and Luna, don't worry they will eventually be paired up I think it's safe to say.

**Kerichi **– Thanks for the good comments! I will continue switching views but I'm still unsure if I can do the switching in the middle of a chapter thing because I'll just confuse everybody.

**Lina** – I think I probably did make Luna a bit wimpy, but I'll try and sort that out in the coming up chapters.

**Draco's gal** – thanks for reviewing, I think lots of people seem to like the Blaise/Luna idea as well. :)

**Last Chapter**

As he walked off Ginny could have sworn he winked at Luna. Ginny turned to find Luna had already rushed off towards Potions.

**Chapter Four**

Ginny had tried to ask Luna about Blaise during Potions but she was oddly quiet about it, which just made Ginny want to know more. Ginny whispered during cutting about roots, "Do you like him? I knew you liked somebody, but a _Slytherin_ Luna! You can do so much better!"

Luna turned around from stirring the cauldron and smiled wryly at her, "Oh, and you can't Gin?"

Ginny frowned, but couldn't reply because Professor Snape had swooped up behind them.

"Talking when you should be listening? I think that's 10 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! Now get to work!" he said his black eyes bugging out.

Ginny frowned even further; she respected Professor Snape, if not for his potions ability, but because he was a war hero. During the war he had risked his life to save not just hers but all the students when he went back to spy for the Order. But over the past few weeks he had become more of an ass than he used to be.

Luna grabbed her arm, she was aware of Ginny's easy temper. The lesson went quite smoothly until the end when a clumsier Hufflepuff knocked over a cauldron. Professor Snape's face almost went white, "I can't believe I even allow imbeciles like you in this class Broddick! Every year the standard of this school is getting lower and lower, if you don't clean up this mess straight away I will give you detentions for the next month!" he hissed at the poor boy. Ginny could feel her arms quivering in annoyance. She was usually a pretty quiet person who just took things as they came, but Snape was just being such a git! She stood up quickly and only vaguely heard Luna groan softly beside her.

"HEY! Were do you get off insulting us like that!" Ginny yelled at Snape. She began to feel a bit scared when she saw him freeze and his back tense up. Snape's face was almost white when he turned around, "I suggest, Miss Weasley, you leave this instant!" he bit back slowly.

Ginny stopped for a second, and then changed her mind. "No! Seriously Professor. You are meant to be our TEACHER, how do you expect us to do well when half the school is scared of you? What kind of teacher are you when the only reason we do the work is because you threaten us? You should just grow up! No wonder nobody likes Slytherins, you all think you're too good for everybody else, well let me tell you something, WE'RE all too good for you!" she fumed.

Ginny didn't wait for his reaction; she figured it would just be getting herself into more trouble. But she heard the deathly silence as she stormed out of the room.

The problem with telling off the most hated Professor in the school was that you got your fifteen minutes of fame. And the only problem with that is that Ginny Weasley despised being in the spotlight. All during lunch she was clapped on the back and the Gryffindors even cheered for her every now and then. For once Ron and Harry actually paid attention to her, and the rest of the Gryffindors realized she was there. Ginny looked up at the head table and saw Snape wasn't there but she caught Dumbledore's eye which glinted mischievously at her. The one table she realized in the school which was most definitely NOT cheering her, were the Slytherins, and honestly, why would they be. As she looked at the table and realized a few Slytherins were glaring at her, Ginny understood the consequences of what she'd done; she'd alienated herself from them. Did that mean Malfoy as well? Crap! Ginny thought to herself, she'd worked to actually get his attention vaguely, and now she'd only gone and insulted his house. _But why would she want his attention anyway?_

Ginny saw Malfoy walked into the hall and pause when he noticed her gaze on him. He stared at her for a few seconds before a smirk graced his lips, it was this moment Ginny realized that Malfoy might not be as much of tight ass as he let on. Ginny tore her gaze away blushing slightly at the intensity of his.

"Afternoon Students" a cheery voice called from the front of the room.

Ginny turned, confused to see Dumbledore standing up, a knife twirling around in his long fingers. He looked straight at her, dropping the knife onto his plate and smiling slightly.

"As you all know Christmas is in a couple of months, and we like to celebrate it here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused for a minute to add effect then continued, "So, we've decided to hold a ball for Christmas night, it will be a masquerade ball and now you know you can begin preparing your costumes. I won't take anymore of your precious lunchtime, so go ahead and continue eating" Dumbledore finished sitting back on his seat.

Ginny couldn't believe it. A BALL! They hadn't had one since she was in her third year, and even then she only went because she agreed to go with Neville Longbottom. It was really exciting, especially a masked one! What would she go as? She didn't suppose she had to worry about with whom, because every witch and wizard knew you didn't bring dates to masquerade's. But a twisting feeling inside her made her a little bit nervous; did she really want to go? What if nobody would dance with her?

Standing up abruptly Ginny walked out of the hall, ignoring the cheers she got as she left. She leant against the doorframe and gazed out to the lake. It really was beautiful, Hogwarts, it always seemed so calm and peaceful, but exciting at the same time. Ginny heard footsteps behind her but figured it was just somebody leaving to class. When she heard them stop she turned around, her heart froze when she saw Draco Malfoy lazily leaning against the wall smirking at her. After her heart begun beating again it sped up dramatically and she couldn't seem to say anything.

"Quite a scene you made today Weasley. Bet you're afraid of the big bad Slytherins now aren't you?" he drawled leaning slightly towards her.

She couldn't help but feel a bit dizzy being this close to him. Of course she'd followed him for ages but she had never actually talked to him, well, not really. She finally regained use of her voice and replied sarcastically, "Oh yes, very afraid Malfoy, watch me quiver in my boots"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, which by the way, was that just something people were taught in Slytherin? He glanced at her boots which she was given by Charlie for her birthday and said, "And nice boots they are too, where did a Weasley get the money for such a thing anyway?"

Ginny frowned. She knew it was wrong to feel annoyed that he'd insulted her, why should it be any different to before?

"My business has nothing to do with you Malfoy!" Ginny replied scathingly, trying to edge past him.

Malfoy moved in her way, he was quite a lot bigger than her so it was easy for him to prevent her getting past him. She ran smack into his chest when he moved, and for a second she didn't want to be anywhere else. His chest was flat and toned, and frankly Draco Malfoy smelt good! She blinked and quickly moved away, blushing slightly at her thoughts.

"On the contrary Weasley, I think it's my business when you've been following me around the past month!" he continued, smirking down at her.

Ginny flushed even more determined not to reply. Pushing past him roughly she ran up the stairs, but distantly she heard him call after her. "Don't worry Weasley, we'll meet again!"

**A/N – **Well what did you think? I don't know...urgh. Hmm...I just want feedback FEEDBACK, I want to be FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! Feeeeed MEEEEEE! Please?

**Next Chapter: **

Draco's point of view.


	5. Chapter Five

**Obsession**

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley finds herself fascinated with Draco Malfoy and is determined to figure out the mystery behind him.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, although, like many I wish I did because I could be filthy rich and everybody would love me. :)

**A/N – **I hope you realize that this chapter is just repeating sort of what happened in last chapter except Draco's point of view. It might also move a bit more into things; it's sort of the way I plan to do things, at least for the time being.

Now, thankyous –

**AnitaBlake/BuffyFan –** I might combine the chapter viewpoints eventually, but I'd already had this written so not just at the moment.

**DRACO IZ SEXY – **Thanks for reviewing.

**Kerichi –** I love your reviews, your so full of , oh gosh I can't think of the words, but they really help though at the moment I'll keep my POV as it is, but I will def. look into changing it when I write the next chapter.

**Seekerpeeker –** Thanks for your review, I appreciate it

**Last Chapter**

Ginny flushed even more determined not to reply. Pushing past him roughly she ran up the stairs, but distantly she heard him call after her. "Don't worry Weasley, we'll meet again!"

**Chapter Five**

"Had a little run in with your Weasley today..." Blaise Zabini drawled to Draco, sitting idly on his bed.

Draco put his quill down calmly, knowing full well that it meant Blaise had done something.

"What did you do Zabini?" Draco replied, swiveling around in his chair.

Blaise grinned at having his full attention and continued. "Well you see, just before Transfiguration before I was walking innocently to class when I noticed a certain redhead waiting quite impatiently outside the great hall. Of course my first thought was that she was waiting to follow you, so I could not _resist _asking her if she was..."

Draco sneered at his friend. "You did what? You actually talked to the Weasel?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend you don't want to!"

"I don't!" Draco declared

Blaise coughed suspiciously but then continued, "Anyway, she seemed to think it was none of my business why she was following you, but at least she didn't deny it." Blaise paused for a moment before speaking again, "You know that Lovegood girl? In Ravenclaw I think, she's a bit weird don't you think?"

Draco couldn't help smile a little bit, Blaise's face was turning a slightly redder shade. "Mate, coming from a person who meditates with the great squid at 5am every morning, I think you're hard pressed to call anybody weird..."

Blaise glared at him then stood up and headed to the door. He vaguely heard Blaise muttering 'ass' under his breathe.

"Wait hang on a second! You didn't finish!" Draco called after him.

Draco peered out the door and noticed most of the house was gone, and even though it was lunchtime, even at lunchtime some Slytherins were still in the common room. His stomach churned at the thought of food so he headed to the Great Hall. He was walking quickly past a group of Hufflepuffs when he heard something that made him walk a little bit slower.

"Weasley, yeah the girl one..."

"Heard she told Snape off good! Something about being immature and Slytherins having sticks up this arse's...something like that!"

"Well he deserves it! But I wonder how the Slytherins are going to treat her now..."

Draco quickened his pace to the hall, wondering as well how the Slytherins would handle it. He opened the heavy wooden doors and as soon as he entered he heard the whispers around the hall. This was something he immensely disliked about Hogwarts, as soon as anybody got a whiff of a rumour it was spread so quickly around the school you didn't have time to run as far as Hogsmede. His gaze couldn't help but move to the Gryffindor table and he smirked when he saw Ginny looking straight at him. He smirked a bit more just for her then made his way over to the Slytherin table.

Lunch went pretty quickly, he listened vaguely to Dumbledore announce something about a ball, and like usual, Pansy with the mention of a ball just had to make her appearance.

"Draco, why are you looking at that Weasley filth? You heard what she said about us today didn't you?"

Draco groaned mentally as Pansy slid up to him again, this girl just did not get the message. Draco replied, something about looking at the storm brewing outside, despite the fact the sky was clear. Draco looked up from his casserole when some people started cheering and he watched a slightly embarrassed looking Weasley stalk out of the room. He waited a moment before telling Blaise he was going to get his potions stuff before following her out.

Just for a moment when he saw her standing silhouetted in the door he could see what some of the boys thought. She looked slightly god like, the wind whipping her bright hair around manically, and her curvy figure being hugged by a thick black cloak. He stopped behind her and he could tell instantly she knew somebody was there. He was slightly put out that she had heard him; he was usually excellent at sneaking around. He looked into her large brown eyes and laughed a bit.

"Quite a scene you made today Weasley. Bet you're afraid of the big bad Slytherins now aren't you?" he said, momentarily confused at why he's even said that.

He watched her eyes flash and she sneered back at him. This _really _put him off, because Gryff's did NOT smirk, they just glared or shouted, and she smirked, she _stole _the Slytherin trademark!

"Oh yes, very afraid Malfoy, watch me quiver in my boots" she replied sarcastically.

This surprised him a bit, from what he'd seen of the youngest Weasley, she never seemed to bite back much. Just by instinct he looked down at her boots and was actually disgusted to find they were quite nice boots, little black ankle boots, perfect for a girl.

Looking back at her eyes he replied in what he thought was a bit weak an insult from him, "And nice boots they are too, where did a Weasley get the money for such a thing anyway?"

Her face contorted a little bit and he wondered why, surely she was used to him insulting her family by now?

"My business has nothing to do with you Malfoy!" she bit back. Then she tried to edge past him, and he didn't know what made him do it, but he blocked her quickly and felt her run into his chest. It was a bizarre and most unwelcome compulsion, but he _really _wanted to hold her there for a moment. Her hair tickled his nose and smelt deliciously of flowers, and she was soft against him, fitting perfectly against him. Quickly as if being bitten by something she jumped back and he couldn't help but fight back with her.

"On the contrary Weasley, I think it's my business when you've been following me around the past month!"

He watched her run up the stairs and he felt; just for good measure he should leave one more parting comment,

"Don't worry Weasley, we'll meet again!"

Draco unwillingly let a small smile grace his face; it really was good fun to antagonize Weasley's. Draco let the smile fall off his face very quickly when he spotted Blaise standing in the shadows of the door leering brilliantly at him.

"Thought you didn't want to talk to her Draco, Let alone meeting up with her again! Is little Drakey falling for a Weasley? Hmmm...hmmm?"

Draco pushed past his friend and paused for a moment so he could catch up with his strides.

"You know perfectly well I don't like being around Weasley's let alone willingly meeting up with them!" Draco shot back.

But as Draco fell into his green silk sheets that night he couldn't help but be fascinated by the youngest Weasley. He didn't understand, he thought he could judge people pretty easily, and she just appeared a weak, spineless, wimpy girl who loved Potter, was ignored by everybody and had no guts. But today turned that all around, not only did she shove one up Snape (which he personally found kind of funny) but she had a go at him, Draco Lucius Malfoy!

**A/N –** Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou if you are reading this! I love you all, you know, I'm about to cry though, I am doing this because my sister's birthday is tomorrow and I forgot! What a bad sister I am! I've just had a lot on my mind...hmm...yeah; well writing this is just an excuse not to think about how horrible I truly am! I was just curious, do you mind things going so slowly, because I mean the last two chapters have been just like the same thing...well...if you don't like it...um...stuff you? No, not really...review...PLEASE?

**Next Chapter:**

Hogsmede visit.

Ginny realizes that boys _do _sometimes notice her.


	6. Chapter Six

**Obsession**

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley finds herself fascinated with Draco Malfoy and is determined to figure out the mystery behind him.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, although, like many I wish I did because I could be filthy rich and everybody would love me. :)

**A/N – **I hope you realize that this chapter is just repeating sort of what happened in last chapter except Draco's point of view. It might also move a bit more into things; it's sort of the way I plan to do things, at least for the time being. **ALSO **I have just posted this one shot on Ginny/Draco and PLEASE read and review, because, well, it makes me feel better. :0

**Thankyous.**

**Seekerpeeker**

**Kerichi –** If I remember I will try and make Blaise cough 'gobshite' hehe...that's funny. And thanks for the tips on sister's birthday (hehe), cept I just ended up making her pancakes. Although, I wouldn't print out anything for her due to the fact nobody has any idea I even do this.

**Lady in white**

**Last Chapter**

But today turned that all around, not only did she shove one up Snape (which he personally found kind of funny) but she had a go at him, Draco Lucius Malfoy!

**Chapter Six**

"GINNY!" a voice hollered just above her head. She moaned loudly and dug herself further into her sheets. "GINNY" the voice bellowed again, this time ripping the sheets off her body exposing her to the cool air. She pried open her eyes and glared back at the sheepish face of Izzy peering back at her. Ginny blinked for a moment noticing green goop all over her face.

Izzy spotting her look touched her face and said, "Just a mask Gin, don't worry I'm not breaking out in hives or anything!"

Ginny's brow furrowed, "Aren't hives like..." but she didn't finish because Izzy had already rushed off to the bathroom.

Out of all her roomies she liked Izzy the most, she was sometimes ditzy, sometimes annoying, sometimes a little too blunt for her own good, but she was the nicest of them. When Ginny first met her she didn't talk to her much, as a lonely first year desperately 'in love' with Harry Potter she figured Izzy's striking looks could have won him over. Izzy was tall and slim, she had hair so black it was almost blue, clear skin, and crystal blue eyes. Izzy wasn't especially intelligent though, her grades were so atrocious in transfiguration and charms the only thing that stopped her being kicked out was because no other Professors wanted her in their classes.

"So who are you going to Hogsmede with today?" Izzy's girly voice called from the echoic bathroom.

Ginny sighed and pulled herself out of bed in order to find something half decent to wear. As she was a Weasley, and as Malfoy put it "Weasley's were as poor as dirt", she didn't have a huge range of clothes. Izzy came back into the room and looked apprehensively at the jeans and jumper Ginny had pulled out. She yanked them out of her grasp and through them into a puddle on the ground. Before Ginny could protest Izzy explained, "How are you ever going to catch another guy wearing those Gin? Let me fix you up with something!"

Ginny was slightly shy leaving her room that day. Izzy had stolen all her clothes so she was forced to wear what Izzy deemed appropriate. She was left it a dark pair of jeans that clung to her legs way too tightly for her liking. Ginny was already slightly paranoid about the size of her butt and wearing a pair of pants that were almost like a second skin did not quell those fears. The top was slightly better; in fact Ginny would go as far to say she actually liked the top. It was a thin wool V neck jumper in a light cream colour that clung to her curves nicely but actually made her feel more comfortable. Along the seams it had small crystals beaded to it giving an element of 'excitement' as Izzy put it.

She planned to go the Hogsmede with Luna, it was strange, and she was actually growing kind of fond of her. As Ginny waited in the line to Hogsmede she blushed furiously when she caught Draco Malfoy looking at her. For a moment she hesitated when she thought he was about to come over, but what was worse, she felt something close to disappointment. That was another thing she wondered about him, he had two different types of smirks. There was the 'mean, reserved for people like Harry' smirk, then there was the 'I'm slightly amused and am not going to kill you' smirk.

"Giiiiiiinnny!" Luna called over the crowd, waving her arms in the air frantically.

Ginny pushed past a few third years to get to her and couldn't help bursting out in laughter when she saw what Luna was wearing. Her pants were normal, just jeans, but her top, it was made entirely out of chocolate frog cards. Ginny spun her around watching the bemused wizards and witches gazing at each other and all the students looking at them.

"Luna! Where the _hell _did you get that top?" Ginny exclaimed still fascinated with the especially grumpy looking witch on her back.

Luna looked at her, her eyes widening, "I made it of course, why, do you think it's a bit over the top? My father told me that having a top made out of something that held magic keeps the jumping cat flies away!"

Ginny couldn't help giggle at her and then just linked arms with the girl and headed to Hogsmede. Ginny was usually pretty observant, and today was no different. She knew, she subconsciously tried to follow Malfoy around, this obsession just was deepening. But what she _did _notice was that Luna was just a little too willing to follow him with her.

"Luna, you know, you don't have to come with me..." Ginny said after a while.

Luna kept walking and replied, "You know Ginerva I find your obsession with Malfoy nearly as fascinating as he does!"

Ginny frowned for a moment, _what had Luna just said?_

Ginny then noticed Luna's gaze was fixed more on a handsome dark haired boy next to Malfoy.

Smirking slyly to herself Ginny replied, "Oh, so it's because a certain boy, oh let me see, Blaise Zabini maybe is with him?"

Luna's face kept perfectly still but she was given away by the blush rising up her neck. "No, why would you think that _Ginerva_!"

Ginny kept walking but then noticed Draco had stopped and was turning around slightly,

"OH CRAP!" Ginny hissed at Luna, dragging her behind a tree. "I think they've seen us!" Ginny continued.

Luna struggled out of her grip and said, "Oh, but they noticed us ages ago, back at that strangely decorated lovers café!"

Luna looked unfazed and continued, "Oh my, look at that, the new Quibbler is in! My father told me their would be a in depth article on Maritholds today, I just have to get it" Luna didn't wait for an answer and dashed off in the distance.

This left Ginny alone, leaning on the old tree, panting ferociously at the embarrassing thought that Malfoy _knew _she was once again following him.

As if reading her thoughts he popped out from behind the tree. Disgusting herself, Ginny's first thought was how good he looked in the dark polo top, not about the annoyed look in his eyes.

"Why the heck do you keep following me Weasley? I know pretty much the whole damn Hogwarts population wants me, but at least they don't keep trailing me!" Malfoy ranted waving his arms around dramatically.

Ginny's heart was beating a mile a minute but then she stopped and smirked evilly.

"The whole population, eh? Didn't know you swung that way Malfoy..."

Somebody laughed from the other side of the tree and Ginny watched as Blaise Zabini roughly clapped Malfoy on the shoulder. "She's got you there mate!" Malfoy through his hand off and stepped closer to her. Ginny felt as if her heart might stop. She closed her eyes feeling slightly dizzy once again at his scent.

Malfoy sighed moving back. "Look Weasley, just stop following me ok? It's bad for my reputation having filth like you follow me, besides, aren't you Potter's little lapdog?"

Ginny felt the anger coming on. If he had stopped with the insulting of her family she would have been able to walk away, but NO ONE called her Potter's lapdog. Didn't they realize she only liked him as a FRIEND; her feelings to Harry were completely friend like. She had noticed but Blaise had silently left and Malfoy sneered at her again. "What Weasley, Potter got your tongue?" he taunted. He wasn't teasing though when Ginny whipped out her hand and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"NOBODY calls me Potter's lapdog! Have you got that Malfoy you scummy retarded lump? NOBODY!" Ginny hissed at him. She stalked off back to Hogsmede fuming, how dare he talk to her like that. How dare he insult her like that, _how dare he look so good even after she slapped him!_

**A/N –** Do you think this sort of scene came too quickly? I don't know, I mean if somebody had been following me for months I would kind of like to know why as well.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Obsession**

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley finds herself fascinated with Draco Malfoy and is determined to figure out the mystery behind him.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, although, like many I wish I did because I could be filthy rich and everybody would love me. :)

**A/N – **I hope you realize that this chapter is just repeating sort of what happened in last chapter except Draco's point of view. It might also move a bit more into things; it's sort of the way I plan to do things, at least for the time being. **OK and I want you to all now after reading this chapter to go and read my ONE SHOT of Ginny/Draco called MANGO CHEESECAKE, please, I'd make my day! **Now, thankyous,

**Lady in white -** Thanks

**Kerichi –** Thankyou so much for your thoughtful reviews, and about the spelling of Ginny's real name, well thanks heaps, I haven't changed it yet but I will, and actually you were the only person to say anything to me, although others probably noticed to. Thankyou!!!

**AnitaBlake/BuffyFan –** Thankyou for reviewing, again!!! I really appreciate you reading my fics.

**Kittybro** **–** Thankyou.

**Cathy _–_** You didn't sign in with an account and I know it's not actually the full name you signed with, but...well I wasn't go to put up your full name, but thanks for reviewing all the same.

**Last Chapter**

How dare he insult her like that, _how dare he look so good even after she slapped him!_

**Chapter Seven**

Draco Malfoy was having a good day. He'd woken up that morning and the sun was shining, Blaise hadn't left dirty towels on the bathroom floor and he'd gotten a nice view of Deidre Somerton's backside when she leant over him to pick up a knife. But when he went outside to wait for the students to be set free in Hogsmede he felt the day might not end the way it had started. Draco Malfoy loathed crowds, and lines more so, and the queue of students was almost at the entrance hall doors. He'd been waiting a few moments when somebody came running out of the doors, tripping when they saw the queue and almost flying over. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw that person was none other than Ginny Weasley.

It disturbed him when he saw her, primarily because he began to feel a bit flushed, _about a Weasley. _The jeans she was wearing clung to her feminine legs and her hair was flowing prettily down her back. She caught his eye and for a moment he felt like going over to her, just to throw a few insults for good measure. But it was then that the line started to move so he just shrugged and kept walking.

Draco had been walking down Hogsmede for a good hour with Blaise when he stopped outside 'Wizard's X – Rated Toys', earning a sideways look from his friend.

"Didn't know you were into this stuff Draco..." Blaise drawled.

"Don't be stupid Blaise; we all know I don't need it. Besides I only stopped because I could swear somebody is following us, and I have a pretty good idea to who it is!" Draco replied edgily looking behind him.

Blaise laughed. "You only just noticed? They've been following us since that stupid little coffee shop down the other end of Hogsmede."

"They've?" Draco asked curiously, swearing he saw a flash of red dash into the trees.

Blaise hesitated for a minute, "Yeah, they've, Weasley and that Lovegood girl..."

It was then that he saw Luna walk out of the trees looking determinedly at a shop in the distance. He noted that Blaise seemed to follow the girl with his eyes, but he couldn't stop to tease, he had more pressing matters.

"You know, what's her problem Blaise? Why the heck does she keep following me?" Draco ranted beginning to walk to where Luna had come from.

"Oh, does widdle Drakie not enjoy the Weasel's attention, hmmm?" Blaise teased strides equal to his own.

Draco frowned. "Not when she's probably on some Gryff rescue mission or something, no Blaise, I don't."

"I don't know if that's what she's doing Draco, I mean, I've sent he way she looks at you, it's not like she hates you or anything...I don't think..." Blaise argued.

Draco felt his heart quicken a little bit. "No, whatever Blaise, but I'm going to tell her to just sod off now."

He saw her smiling to herself, looking completely the other direction. He halted for a moment, once again not wanting to disturb her when she looked so peaceful. These thoughts rapidly left his mind though; he stepped out in front of her and savored the shocked look on her face.

"Why the heck do you keep following me Weasley? I know pretty much the whole damn Hogwarts population wants me, but at least they don't keep trailing me!" he said.

He saw her brain working, trying to come up with an answer, but was most affronted when her lips twitched at the sides.

"The whole population, eh? Didn't know you swung that way Malfoy..."

She replied.

He frowned, even more so when Blaise popped out and clapped him on the shoulder, 'She's got you their mate!"

Sighing deeply Draco just continued, "Look Weasley, just stop following me around ok? It's bad for my reputation having filth like you following me, besides aren't you Potter's lapdog or something?'

He regretted it for some reason he didn't know. But her face sort of twisted in rage, feeling some sort of annoyance at _her _annoyance he just had to keep probing. "What, Potter got your tongue?" he continued. But what happened next he did not expect. She slapped him. He'd seen her arm twitching a bit but then she just stepped forward and _slapped _him, nobody slaps a Malfoy, especially not a Weasley. She stepped back, her eyes twinkling dangerously.

"NOBODY calls me Potter's lapdog! Have you got that Malfoy you scummy retarded lump? NOBODY!" she hissed at him.

As he watched her once again storm off he actually found the situation rather funny. _So the Weasley isn't in love with Potter anymore..._

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room watching Blaise widen his eyes at him.

'She _slapped _you? Jesus mate, what did you do?" Blaise asked indecorously.

Draco fidgeted in his chair a bit. "Nothing really, just made a few comments about Potter and her, that's all!

Blaise sighed. "Look I know your interesting in this girl" Draco coughed about to interrupt but Blaise held his hand up to stop him. "It's all you ever talk about, _oh Weasley did this, why does she keep following me, I want to bed her' _

Later Draco realized that Blaise was just criminally insane and what he thought held no real substance what so ever. But he did know as he brushed his teeth that night he could still feel his cheek smarting from where she'd slapped him. He could still feel her soft hand against his cheek, so what if she was hitting him? Draco realized that he might not actually _mind _this girl following him around despite everything being against her. That night he did _not _get an easy nights rest.

**A/N** – Ah, so you see, Draco doesn't hate Ginny, he is just paranoid about her pretences, as you would be.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Obsession**

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley finds herself fascinated with Draco Malfoy and is determined to figure out the mystery behind him.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, although, like many I wish I did because I could be filthy rich and everybody would love me. :)

**A/N – **I hope you realize that this chapter is just repeating sort of what happened in last chapter except Draco's point of view. It might also move a bit more into things; it's sort of the way I plan to do things, at least for the time being.

So sorry for slowness! Now, thanks –

**CoolMilena**

**toes of a tickled kind**

**Cagalli**

**Lady in White**

**Kerichi – OH, and about chapters getting longer, they might, if I have something I really want to get out, or the time, because for me at the moment time is a very big issue! Well really, lack of time. **

**Last Chapter**

Draco realized that he might not actually _mind _this girl following him around despite everything being against her. That night he did _not _get an easy nights rest.

**Chapter Eight**

"You slapped Malfoy?" Ron greedily asked her, a look of pure delight covering his face.

Ginny nodded, but turned when she felt somebody touch her leg. She saw Hermione looking at her,

"You know Malfoy; he's probably going to tell Professor Snape about it..." Hermione said slowly watching her reaction. "He's had it in for Gryffindors, especially Weasley's forever, there's really no doubt he'll jump at this opportunity to dob you in Gin..." Hermione continued watching her carefully.

Ron paused, "Yeah but he provoked you right Gin?"

Ginny once again nodded, looking suspiciously at Hermione first. It wasn't like Hermione to point out something everybody knew, Ron hadn't noticed, because, he was well Ron, but it was as if Hermione was intentionally trying to get a reaction.

"Yes, but that's no reason for you to hit somebody Ginny." Hermione continued.

"Mione, its Malfoy! You don't need a reason to hit him!" Ron argued ignoring Ginny who was about to respond.

Hermione ignored Ron and stared at Ginny, "What were you doing with Malfoy in Hogsmede anyway Ginny?" she asked. Ginny couldn't help but smirk. Ok, so that's what she was doing. Hermione had asked that question to carefully as if it didn't matter, obviously Hermione could see something else was up.

Ginny smiled flakily at her, "Oh, you know, me and Luna were just looking around and he decided to take an opportunity to bombard us." Ginny replied

"For no reason? Come'n Ginny, surely Malfoy had better things to do!" Hermione argued back, a slight flush growing up her face.

Harry frowned at them, stopping Ron from saying anything.

"Like he hasn't it the past Hermione! He just saw us as a good target! Besides, who are you to defend Malfoy?" Ginny evenly replied.

Hermione picked up a textbook and held in her hands for a moment before putting it back down, "Look Ginny, I just can't believe Malfoy would single you out without a reason, you've been different, and we have seen you following Malfoy around, why are you doing that?" Hermione demanded ignoring the bewildered glances between Ron and Harry. She whipped around and glared at them, "Just because you don't notice what Ginny's doing doesn't mean I don't!" she hissed at them.

Ginny stood up, "Ok, I have been. But you know Hermione; it's none of your business." Ginny shot back, then she faced Ron who looked appalled, "And you, don't bother arguing with me, it's not your business either and if you actually cared about whom I am friends with you would have made an effort earlier to find out!"

Ron watched her walk out of the room but called after her, "Wait! You're not _friends _with Malfoy are you?"

Ginny walked around the school not knowing exactly what she was doing or where she was going, all she knew was that she had to cool off. It had really gotten to her, the way Hermione had acted all superior, the thing was she didn't even know _why _she was defending Malfoy and that's what got to her the most. She didn't care about Malfoy, she was just interested in him, and it wasn't really Malfoy they were arguing over was it? It was more...

"Oh stuff it!" Ginny muttered to herself.

"You know Weasley, talking to yourself is never an especially good sign..." a dark voice drawled from the shadows.

Ginny whipped out her wand but withdrew it when she saw it was just Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing lurking out here?" she asked him curiously.

Blaise smirked and leaned against the wall, "I could ask the same of you Weasley considering you're well out of Gryff territory..."

Ginny took that moment to look at where she was. The corridors were no longer smooth and well lit they were dark and the stones were rough and large.

"Yeah maybe...' she muttered darkly.

Blaise laughed. "Draco told me you slapped him today..." Blaise continued, his blue eyes staring at her.

Ginny fidgeted, she didn't exactly feel comfortable being around the Slytherin area after slapping the 'head Slytherin'.

"Oh it's ok Weasley; I find it rather funny myself..." Blaise declared, his eyes twinkling a bit. Ginny looked up at him, surprised.

Blaise twirled his wand around for a while, then saw the suspicious look on her face and tucked it in his pocket. "Draco has never taken being hit very well, I'm surprised myself he didn't go to Snape straight away..." Blaise continued, he then gave her a serious look and said, "You know Weasley, I know Draco pretty well and I don't think he is going to go to Snape"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh right Blaise, and why do you think I'd believe you?"

Blaise's eyes twinkled, "Well beside the fact that I am devastatingly handsome, and we all know gorgeous people should be trusted, but I suppose it's more that I have no reason to lie to you."

Ginny frowned and continued walking around, not minding when Blaise followed her.

"...and I suppose I've also got my own interests with you..." he continued.

Ginny laughed. "What? Your own interests with me?"

Blaise smirked. "Well not you exactly..."

Ginny couldn't help giggle to herself. If she was right Blaise was referring to Luna who had been out of it pretty much ever since Blaise had introduced himself.

"Aww...does Blaisey boy like Luna?" Ginny teased. Blaise's eyes froze, "Never call me Blaisey boy Weasley! And my own feelings are my own business!"

Ginny laughed, "Oh Blaise, don't be stupid, they aren't when they concern a good friend of mine!!!"

Blaise scowled, "Oh sod off Weasley! We all know you like Draco!"

Ginny choked, "What! Don't be stupid Zabini, Malfoy is an egotistical jerk! _Nobody_ could like that prat!"

It was now Blaise's turn to laugh, he whispered in her ear before leaving, "It is obvious, to me, at least for now, that you have feelings for my _very _good friend, and you know, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't inform him of these feelings, now would I?"

Ginny gasped. "Don't do that!!! You know I don't like Malfoy! And if he found out I do, which I don't, but he's so up himself he'll believe you, you can't, NO Blaise if you DARE tell him, not that theirs anything to tell!"

Blaise shook his head laughing, "That made little to no sense Weasley but I get the drift, your business remains your own business eh?"

A/N – Oh god, I struggled so badly with the end of this chapter, it might take me ages to update this more reasons such as – I work a lot, I have heaps of schoolwork, I think I am sick, and I need the motivation. But anyway, if you could PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read this other one – shot I posted, Draco/Ginny of course, called 'Winning Mr. Malfoy"

Oh yeah, and review.

Cheers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Obsession**

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley finds herself fascinated with Draco Malfoy and is determined to figure out the mystery behind him.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, although, like many I wish I did because I could be filthy rich and everybody would love me. :)

**A/N –** OMG! This story is finally updated. I have so many work in progresses at the moments and I had abandoned this story for a while but I have just gotten interested in it again. Don't expect updates all the time, although maybe I might be obsessed for a while with it. BTW…thankyou for reading!

**Chapter Nine**

Blaise scowled, "Oh sod off Weasley! We all know you like Draco!"

Ginny choked, "What! Don't be stupid Zabini, Malfoy is an egotistical jerk! _Nobody_ could like that prat!"

It was now Blaise's turn to laugh, he whispered in her ear before leaving, "It is obvious, to me, at least for now, that you have feelings for my _very _good friend, and you know, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't inform him of these feelings, now would I?"

Ginny gasped. "Don't do that! You know I don't like Malfoy! And if he found out I do, which I don't, but he's so up himself he'll believe you, you can't, NO Blaise if you DARE tell him, not that theres anything to tell!"

Blaise shook his head laughing, "That made little to no sense Weasley but I get the drift, your business remains your own business eh?"

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

Ginny's alarm clock was alarmingly alerting her that she was now officially late for her first ever 'advanced potions' lesson. Professor Snape had approached her before the term (and the now infamous yelling fit), that he was holding advanced potions lesson for 6th and 7th years, and the invitation was extended to her. Jumping out of bed she hurriedly through on some clothes and stormed off through the doors. As she ran down the stairs she held Izzy yelling sleepily at her '…what are you doing Gin, it's SUNDAY!'

Bursting through the potions door she knew she looked quite a sight. Her hair was fizzy and flying everywhere, and as she looked down she noticed she was wearing her clothes inside out, and her robe was not actually her's but Izzy's tight 'revealing' one.

'Sorry I'm late Pro…' Ginny began to apologize but seeing the glare on his face just quickly sat down.

Glancing around the room she looked at the people in the room, surprised to see there were only half a dozen other people. A couple of Ravenclaws in the corner, Hermione (no surprise), a Hufflepuff, and turning her head slightly behind her Ginny choked on her quill.

Draco Malfoy was staring straight at her. Sitting next to him was Blaise Zabini who looked as if he was trying very hard not to burst out in laughter. Leaning slightly over his desk so he was close to her Draco drawled, "Nice look Weasley…"

Ginny glared at him and turned around.

For the rest of the 'lesson' Ginny was acutely aware of his eyes on her back. Once of twice she turned around to confirm her suspicions and saw he was completely involved with his potion, but each time she looked Blaise would catch her eye and smile knowingly at her. It was _infuriating_.

Eventually the lesson was over and Ginny made sure she was first out of the room, she didn't want to encounter Hermione and questions about how she, a mere 6th year Gryffindor had been accepted into advanced potions, and she was also now desperately avoiding some certain Slytherins. She was still seething over what Malfoy had said about her, not really because it was him who said it, but more that she didn't want to be seen like that! What kind of sane girl wants to be perceived as in love with a guy who couldn't care less what you did, or whether you were even alive? Noticing that Blaise and Malfoy were strolling out quite close to her she huffed and jogged off up the stairs, much to the annoyance of the portraits that declared it 'un-lady like'.

Sunday Brunches were always a relaxed affair at Hogwarts, mainly due to the fact that they went on for hooouuuurrrs and they were used more as a social gathering. Entering the hall (after a fresh change of clothes), Ginny paused at the door trying to decide where to sit. She definitely didn't want to sit at Gryffindor as Hermione had been sending her sideways glances. She appreciated, to a degree, the concern Hermione had been showing her, but it wasn't an intimate friendship, it was more that Hermione was controlling and as Ron's sister she felt it was her 'sisterly' duty.

"GIN!" a voice called out across the room. Ginny felt the immediate blush rise in her cheeks as she spotted Luna jumping up and down, waving her arms violently.

Ginny put her head down and walked quickly to her, reaching out to subdue her.

"Luna! It's not as if I'm blind, I _can _see you!" Ginny hissed, sitting down next to her.

Luna smirked. "Yes, I know that Ginny, I just thought I'd give Mr. Malfoy a show!"

Ginny choked. "Excuse me? What makes you even think that ferret would care!"

Twirling a piece of bacon on her fork Luna replied without looking up, "Oh maybe just because he's been looking at you ever since you entered the room…"

Ginny felt her heart beat a little quicker. "Yeah well if he'd slapped me I would be glaring at him every chance I got as well."

Luna laughed. "Ginny, he wasn't glaring"

Breakfast ended up a quiet affair, Ginny was lost in her thoughts and Luna wasn't the type of girl to disupt them, besides, Luna had her own perving to do.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmede to buy our dresses today Ginny…seeing yesterday we didn't end up doing it?" Luna interrupted her thoughts eventually.

Glancing up Ginny slowly nodded, realizing she was actually rather excited about the masquerade coming up.

Luna shook her head for what felt like the thousandth time.

"No, you need something more impressive Ginny, you're going to stand out at this ball!" Luna advised.

Ginny huffed, hot and stuffy from changing her clothes so much she glared and replied "Yeah well I don't see you trying anything on!"

Luna fingered her necklace and calmly replied, "Don't be silly, I'm not buying a dress, I'm making one"

Ginny stared at her for a minute before something shimmering in the corner caught her eye. Ginny pulled out a long soft white dress and felt her heart throb for a second. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was long with a serious slit up the side. It was a fairly simple design, the neck was maybe a bit low, but it had small shimmering dust on the edges, it was like a dress from a fairy tale. Ginny slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror. At this moment she fell in love.

"But Luna, it's _much _too expensive!" Ginny complained over lunch.

"Then let me help you Gin, god knows I can afford it, consider it an early Christmas present…" Luna offered dramatically dangling her change purse in front of her.

Hurrying back to Hogwarts before dark that night Ginny felt as if she owed so much to her friend. Sometimes she felt like she didn't appreciate Luna enough… she really ought to do something for her. As they made their way up to Hogwarts Ginny noticed two figures huddled at the entrance. Getting closer Ginny felt sick as she recognised Malfoy's figure. Tugging on Luna's arm Ginny made to go the back way into the castle, but she noticed an odd look on her friends face, gazing straight at Blaise Zabini whom was looking right back.

"Well if it isn't the weasel!" Draco snarled as he noticed them. Ginny realised she had gotten much closer than she realised.

Ginny glared right back at him. She did feel bad about slapping him, but she didn't regret it, the jerk had said some things that just really hurt.

"OH god Malfoy I'm so wounded, right here" Ginny replied knocking her chest over her heart.

Ginny gave Blaise a quick look as he snorted and shook her head in annoyance. Blaise was a threat, if he thought she liked Malfoy then everything could go wrong very quickly.

Flipping his hair off his face Draco narrowed his eyes, "You think your so clever don't you Weasley? That you have the right to be pissed off at the big bad Slytherin, even though _you _were the one following me around! I don't know nor do I care why you're doing it, but don't get all narky at me for something that is _your _fault!"

Ginny opened her mouth to bite back but he spun on his heel and stalked back in side, leaving Ginny with no reply.

Blaise looked at his retreating back curiously, then back at Ginny. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you lovely ladies later" Blaise farewelled, his lip curling up as he saw a blush rise to Luna's face.

"GOD!" Ginny bitched to Luna at dinner, "…he's such a prat really, I mean, he is so rude and cynical all the time, I just…urgh!"

Luna was quiet and didn't reply.

"I just…Blaise is sooo much nicer than him so it can't just be a Slytherin thing…." Ginny continued, she opened her mouth to speak again but Luna harshly interrupted her.

"Ginny, shut up"

"What?" Ginny asked.

Luna looked up at her seriously. "Ginny, Malfoy has a point. You are pretty much _stalking _him, you _slap _him, he didn't dob you in, he treats you exactly how he used to which I may remind you wasn't even that bad but all you do is insult him! I understand that maybe this is the way you flirt of something…" Ginny opened her mouth in protest but Luna ignored her, "…but if your trying to understand him your just pushing him away. Malfoy was right, maybe _you _could try being a bit nicer to him"

Needless to say Ginny had a lot to think about that night.

**Authors Note:** Will Ginny start being a bit nicer to Malfoy now? Might they become friends even? Oh, and please support my other fics as well? I am in a bit of a writing phase at the moment so all encouragement is appreciated! Also coming soon, an update to my story "From Little Things Big Things Grow"


End file.
